heathclifffandomcom-20200215-history
Heathcliff (Character)
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearance Heathcliff is an orange and slightly overweight cat,he's covered with black stripes,conjoined eyes like Sonja, worm-shaped tail, and a black nose. Personality Heathcliff is the big boss in his neighborhood, or at least he is acting like one. He is smarter than most of the dogs and cats in the neighborhood and he realizes it well, so sometimes, he takes advantage of it, by stealing some of their food, or simply just teasing them. But he is not completely evil. He cares about some of his friends, like his human "owner" Iggy Nutmeg, or, in one episode, a lost kitten. He isn't afraid of a fight and never hesitates to start one by himself, if taunted a little. He is kind of romantic, when he gets around a cat named Sonja, whom he loves and he is extremely jealous, when he finds out, that she is seeing someone else, which happens often. Relationships The Nutmeg family Heathcliff lives with the Nutmeg family, although he sometimes acts as an independant cat. Grandpa Nutmeg is usually angry with Heathcliff for various reasons, such as sleeping on Grandpa's favourite chair. Grandma Nutmeg's behaviour towards Heathcliff is a complete opposite from Grandpa's. She treats Heathcliff as a loving pet owner would treat his pet and sometimes she overdoes it. Whenever Grandpa is angry with him, she stads on Heathcliff's side, even if Grandpa has a good reason. On the other hand, Grandpa sometimes blames Heathcliff for "crimes", he didn't actually commit. Iggy Nutmeg acts as Heathcliff's friend, although Heathcliff sometimes plays tricks on him. Iggy seems aware of Heathcliff's love interests in Sonja, as well as his rivalry with some other alley cats, whose names he also knows. Sonja She is the lady of the neighborhood. Almost every tomcat wants her and Heathcliff seems to be the most succesful boyfriend. For her, he would do stuff he would otherwise find degrading, such as pretending to be a dog, in order to get caught by a local dog catcher, so he can break Sonja out of the dog catcher's van. Sonja seems to appreciate his actions and some episodes end with them holding their hands, but she often finds herself attached to some other tomcat. Heathcliff always fights hard to get her back and being very tough and constructive, he usually wins. However, Heathcliff is no angel either, so, though rarely, he finds himself attracted to a different cat, making Sonja jealous and angry. Spike Spike, being the dummiest dog in the cartoon, often serves as an object of Heathcliff's tricks and jokes. Either the puss rides him like a bull, or he draws a black hole on the rear side of Spike's doghouse, so the poor doggie tries to hide there in fear and...BOOM! But in one episode, Heathcliff seems to care for Spike, as he thinks, that some people are plotting to steal the dog (they are taking away his favourite toy!). The Catillac cats Heathcliff never meets Riff Raff in person, but both of them can be seen in an episode at the same time, when a certain sport game between cats and dogs happens. He does, however, know the rest of the team very well. Hector, Wordsworth and Mungo are regularly getting unwillingly involved in Heathcliff's plans. They don't really like him, but he usually outsmarts them and gets them working with/for him. They sometimes end up in a fight. Marcy Marcy is another human friend of Heathcliff's. She likes to walk the streets with a pram and Heathcliff likes to get tossed around the streets, when he is too lazy to walk. Gallery .028 Heathcliff & Zachary 28 88 44.PNG .028 Heathcliff & Zachary 28 88 44 48.PNG .028 Heathcliff & Zachary 28 88.PNG Heathcliff8.jpg Heathcliff6.jpg Heathcliff5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Comic Characters Category:Males